


10 Categories: Kate and Derek

by Diary



Series: 10 Categories [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aunt-Niece Relationship, Bechdel Test Fail, Disturbing Themes, F/M, Interspecies Romance, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own Teen Wolf.</p>
    </blockquote>





	10 Categories: Kate and Derek

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf.

**AU**

When Kate finally agrees to marry Derek, Allison prays for a non-ugly bridesmaid dress.

**First Time**

“Was my family the first time you massacred innocents,” he demands.

**Adventure**

“Why would you help a hunter, kid?”

“I could use an adventure.”

**Smut**

For a virgin, he showed a surprisingly amount of natural talent, she reflects.

**Fluff**

When she asks him to take Allison to the carnival, he happily agrees.

**Angst**

Every day, she finds herself staring at the silver razor blade.

**Hurt/Comfort**

He sees this and says, “Don’t.”

“We’re enemies,” she reminds him.

“Yes,” he agrees. “Don’t.”

**Humour**

Derek’s only objection to Scott being tazered is Kate isn’t supposed to tazer humans.

**Romance**

They’re arguing while burying a body when she blurts out, “Okay, I’ll marry you.”

**UST**

“We’re enemies,” he reminds her.

“Still doesn’t stop you from wanting it, too,” she remarks.


End file.
